


more than just

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scott is a Bad Friend, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I broke your nose, and I’m sorry for that,” Stiles says as he shakes his hand out because damn, werewolf bones are hard. “But what you’re doing isn’t fair.”





	more than just

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neglectedtuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedtuesday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the absence of thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859748) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> can be read as a prequel to the absence of thought

“I broke your nose, and I’m sorry for that,” Stiles says as he shakes his hand out because damn, werewolf bones are  _ hard _ . “But what you’re doing isn’t fair.”

 

Scott stares at him, clutching at his already healing nose, the blood flow already slowing down due to enhanced healing.

 

“You’re the one who punched me! What the hell, Stiles?!” Scott yells, but it’s muffled both by his hands and because his nose is still knitting itself back together.

 

Stiles shrugs, completely unapologetic. “You were insulting my beta.”

 

“Your beta--  _ Stiles _ ! Can you hear yourself? Peter is too dangerous, too unhinged! He can’t be trusted! And you’re just--”

 

“Just what, Scott?” Stiles asks, a little bit of a growl in his voice. He flares red eyes at Scott and it’s a calculated move, even if Scott can’t seem to comprehend it quite yet, how in control Stiles already is. “Going to take him in? He’s asked me, Scott, he came asking the moment he felt that I’ve been bitten and became an Alpha. No one else even noticed until last week and  _ that _ was only because Derek told you.”

 

Scott wipes at his healed nose angrily, smearing blood over his cheek as he glared at Stiles.

 

Like he has any right to be hurt that he can no longer bind Stiles to himself, not when Stiles can clearly feel how nonexistent their pack bond is.

 

Stiles can feel three, if he focuses, his dad, Peter and Derek, and it’s the last one that’s the most surprising, present even if Derek is back out there doing odd jobs with Braeden.

 

It wasn’t even all that surprising when he found out that there’s nothing connecting him to Scott’s pack. Not after Donovan and the Nogitsune. Not after Allison.

 

So no, Stiles won’t just stand there and take Scott insulting the one person that  _ wants _ to be connected to him, wants to be his in any way Stiles will allow. 

 

And Stiles, for all that he would jump Peter any other occasion, is aware of the responsibility of an Alpha and the amount of trust Peter has given him. He doesn’t want to ever break that trust. 

 

“I’d pick your words carefully, Scott, because the next time you want to insult my  _ packmate _ it might be more than a broken nose that I give you.”

  
  
  



End file.
